The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brachycome plant, botanically known as Brachycome angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Nebbra 001’.
The new Brachycome plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Brachycome angustifolia ‘Billabong Mauve Delight’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,899. The new Brachycome was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Billabong Mauve Delight’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Munster, Westfallen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new Brachycome by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Munster, Westfallen, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Brachycome are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.